metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Playa del Alba
Playa del Alba ("Beach of the Dawn") was a location on Costa Rica's Caribbean coast, located a few miles northeast of Puerto Limón. It featured mangrove forests and coral reefs to protect small fish in the area, and was a place where sea turtles came to lay their eggs. The beach also contained a few coconut trees and a wooden pier, along with oil drums, logs, and balls dotted about the area, as well as a buoy afloat in the water nearby. History In November 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières arrived in Costa Rica to investigate the activities of Peace Sentinel, a CIA mercenary group. Some shooting targets had been set up on the beach, implying that Peace Sentinel was operating nearby. Snake then used a grenade to destroy a gate, connecting the beach with Bosque del Alba to the north, and proceeded onward. Behind the scenes Playa del Alba is a location in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, as well as the first actual location in the game (not counting the Barranquilla Coast camp in Colombia during the tutorial). Its presence in the game had been alluded to as early as the Gamescom 2009 site/Next site for Kojima Productions, which depicted a similarly serene tropical beach with a dock as its setting. Walkthrough Main Ops Opening / Investigate the Supply Facility There is no enemy presence and Snake can fire at scarecrows and objects with an M16A1 or Mk22 without being disturbed. Snake must destroy the gate with Grenades procured nearby in order to proceed. Extra Ops 067 Date with Paz Here, Snake has a chance to impress Paz with methods such as positive Co-Ops communications messages. Snake can procure the confidential documents for the EZ Gun (Psyche Recovery) from Paz's only when she is asleep not unconscious. End the date by equipping a cardboard box to invite Paz in. 068 Date with Kaz Similar to 'Date with Paz' however methods of impressing Kaz may be similar or different to that of Paz such as positive Co-Ops communications messages or CQC attacks. Snake can procure the confidential documents for The Patriot from Kaz's unconscious body. End the date by equipping a cardboard box to invite Kaz in. Locate Trenya *Start Extra Ops 29, selecting Snake himself (not an MSF soldier) as the player's character; *Head to Playa del Alba from the mission's starting position in Bosque del Alba; *Head to the end of the pier to find Trenya waiting in a boat. Equipment *Grenades *1 x 5 *Rations x3 *5.56x45mm ammo x 90 *Swim Trunks (Date with Paz) *Bikini (Date with Kaz) *Patriot Design Specs (Date with Kaz) *EZ Gun Psyche Recovery Design Specs (Date with Paz) *Splitter Uniform (Extra Ops 029: Item Capture) Gallery ''Peace Walker'' 110205021347.JPG|Playa del Alba. 110205021421.JPG|The shoreline of Playa del Alba. 110205021437.JPG|Trenya, visible at the end of the pier (right). Gamescom 2009 Kojima Productions Gamescom 2009 Special Site (Japanese; right).png Kojima Productions Gamescom 2009 Special Site (Japanese; left).png Kojima Productions Gamescom 2009 Special Site intro (Japanese).png Kojima Productions Gamescom 2009 Special Site (English; right).png Kojima Productions Gamescom 2009 Special Site (English; left).png Appearances * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Costa Rica